Never Say Never
by Cityoffire1996
Summary: Sequel to "All I can do is remeber". Reid stood next to the edge, his arms spread wide and his head titled back and it was when he turned to face me that I took notice of his eyes; charcoal black. Reid/OC ALSO Includes Prequel to how Ally and Reid met!
1. Never Say Never

**A/N:** Hey guys! So this is the sequel to **_"All I can do is remeber"_** and the third one-shot in the Ally/Reid romance. The beggining is in the past so I made it in_ italics_ and then the normal part will be in regular font. I hope you guys like it, and I hope to hear from you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the covenent, only Ally!

* * *

><p><em>BANG! BANG! BANG!<em>

_I tore up, heart racing as my eyes searched through the darkness for signs of the noise, only to scream when it started again. Someone was banging on my door. Slipping out of the covers, I yanked on a hoodie that I still had from my time with Reid and moved forward, slightly wary to open it since it was in fact 2 in the morning. The person on the other side didn't seem to give up and continued banging, and when he shouted my name, I froze. I knew that voice, sure we hadn't talked in a while but he was still recognizable._

_Rushing forward, I pulled open the door to come face-to-face with the youngest son; Tyler Simms. He looked scared, nervous and slightly pissed and seconds later he was pilling into my dorm, grabbing only a pair of my shoes before yanking me after him. I squealed, snatching my door and shutting it before hurrying after him. Tyler led me down the stairs, out the front door, across the pavement and to the Hummer where he helped me inside-knowing I always had trouble getting in because of my height-before rushing over to the driver's seat and climbing in. _

_I felt him stiffen when the phone rang and when he ordered me to answer it; I gave him a confused look. Tyler hit the gas and the Hummer tore forward, leaving me to watch as Spencer faded away before I scurried to answer the ringing cell. _

"_Hello,"_

"_Ally," Caleb said. "Where's Tyler?"_

_I glanced at the youngest son before answering. "He's driving someplace; look Caleb what is going on?"_

"_Reid's in trouble," Caleb said with a worried voice. I knew it had to be bad because he hardly ever sounded so worried. _

"_What? How? What happened?" I demanded, not knowing where to begin. _

"_He got into a serious fight with Aaron at Nicky's and headed outside before we could do anything and once we got there, he was gone and so were Aaron, Bordy and Ryan." Caleb explained. "We tried calling him and on the 9__th__ try he answered and said he had fucked up and that he was heading over to the cliff's to think."_

"_He's not going to," I gulped and fought the words out. "Jump…is he?"_

"_No, but we can't take any chances. He's been a wreck since your break up and a few weeks ago when he saw you kissing some guy at a Dells party, that did he, he started skipping classes and becoming carless with his-"_

"_Powers," I finished softly. Reid had explained his powers during our first month of dating, at first yes I had been freaked but when he said that there was nothing to worry about, I just simply nodded and had to believe him. _

"_Yes." He answered just as quietly. _

"_And you brought me why?" I was willing to help but I needed to know what to do, or even if there was anything to be done. Reid probably hated my guts after seeing me kiss Jason and most likely didn't want to even see me._

"_He still loves you Ally," Caleb explained. "As much as it scares him to admit it, he does. You were the first girl to steal his heart and he's not going to give it up easily. I think that if you try talking to him, you just might be able to help."_

"_Okay,"_

"_Thank you. We'll meet you at the cliffs in a few minutes." Hanging up the phone, I leaned back in my seat and glanced out at the midnight sky, taking in the many stars. I was scared for him because if anything happened to him I would blame myself. _

"_Do you still love him?" Tyler whispered. _

"_Yes," _

_We reached the cliff in a matter of minutes and the sight that greeted us made my heart wrench and tears spring to my eyes. Reid stood next to the edge, his arms spread wide and his head titled back and it was when he turned to face me that I took notice of his eyes; charcoal black. _

_He blinked, titling his head to the side to examine us before laughing, the sound sending shivers through my spine. "You think I'm that stupid?"_

"_What!" Pogue demanded. _

"_You think I don't know who the real Ally is?" He growled and stepped closer, hands going to grip my upper arms. "This is not her, she would never come here. Not after what I did to her," _

"_Reid," I tried but he shook head, moving away to stand back at the edge. _

"_She would never be caught dead near me so you can just stop using because it's no use."_

_I-not knowing what to say-could only watch as Reid ran a hand through his hair and shot a death glare at the three boys before him. "You know I dream of her every night. She's always there, telling me she loves me, kissing me, hugging me and the fucked up part is that every morning I have to wake up and tell myself it was only a dream. A fucking dream."_

"_This isn't Reid," I said softly and took a hesitant step forward, hoping to edge him slowly away from the cliff and tell him that I did in fact love him. With Reid still staring at me, I motioned for the three boys behind me to retreat while I attempted to get back the boy I loved._

"_Ally, you're not real." He said again. _

_Moving closer, I took a seat on the ground and motioned for him to follow suit. He did and quickly-knowing that he would protest-I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips, placing a delicate kiss on his skin before dropping it._

"_I am real Reid," _

"_No you're not."_

"_Reid-"_

"_You can't be real; this is just magic, sick magic."_

_Groaning, I rolled my eyes and faced him, taking his face between my shaky hands. "You listen to me Reid, I am real. I Ally Elizabeth Ferguson am real." _

"_Prove it." He suddenly demanded._

"_You are so god damn frustrating," I grumbled. He smirked and motioned for me to continue. "Okay, Reid Anthony Garwin how would you like me to prove it?"_

"_Tell me something NO one else knows." He whispered as if face grew closer to my own. I blinked, getting lost-as I'd done so many times-in his blue eyes, that it took me several seconds to even comprehend his words. _

_Pulling away, I tapped my bottom lip, something I'd grown to do because of him then nodded, a satisfied smile appearing onto my face at a sudden idea. "Okay, you Reid Garwin are terrified and I mean terrified of scuttling. You hate any movie that has anything of that sort in it and the last movie we watch, I believe it was 'The Last Exorcism' you had a really big freak about it." _

_His face paled and he shook his head the memory then slowly, as if remembering his deal, turned to face me with questioning eyes. "Ally?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_What are you…what are you doing here?" _

"_I came here because I couldn't let you do anything stupid," was my answer. _

"_Right, well I don't think even you could stop that." He pushed back a strand of my hair and smiled his touch soft and gentle. "Tell me something?"_

"_Anything,"_

"_Why are you still here? I'm off the cliff now; I mean if you want you can go."_

_Shaking my head, I stood up and pulled him with me and only once we were on our feet did I answer. "I am still here because as much I want to deny it, I still love you." He froze, his jaw clenching at the sudden announcement then slowly drew me in until our bodies were flush together. _

"_You love me?"_

"_Yes I do."_

"_Why?"_

_I had to laugh at that. "I don't know. I mean, I should hate you after what you did to me," His hold on me tightened and he placed a delicate kiss to my cheek. "But I don't, don't ask me why because I honestly can't answer that. I just know that every time I see you, something inside me yearns to me with you, to be held by you, to be able to kiss you and like my mother says so many times 'some people deserve a second chance' and you Reid are one of those people." _

"_Now come on Reid, you're friends are probably worried sick about you." As I made an attempt to go head, he gripped my hand and yanked me back with a small tug and I had but a second to catch my breath before he was kissing me, enveloping me in one of those hugs that made it hard to breath._

"_I love you," He whispered, his voice hoarse and his eyes suddenly vulnerable. I touched his face, tracing the lines of his lips before smiling. "What?"_

"_You said it," was my only response before I crashed my lips against his. _

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Glancing up from my spot next to Reid, I raised an eyebrow and stared curiously at the fuming Kira, who seemed to be annoyed that we had worked things out. She stormed towards us, shoving past Kate and Sarah to come to a steaming halt in front of me. "You are back with this whore?"<p>

Reid chocked back a laugh and stood straight, yanking me flush against him so he could stare openly at Kira. "First let me tell you Snider that Ally is not a whore, she is anything but. Second, yes I am back with her. And thirdly please remove that look on your face, it is highly unattractive."

Pogue sputtered out a round of laughter and I had to press my lips together to keep from laughing as her face transformed from one of horror to shock before she stormed off towards Aaron.

"You didn't have to be mean," I told him.

"Darling, I was simply telling the truth."

Nodding, I took a quick sip of my drink then slipped out from his grasp and headed towards the bar to order a round of fries. Nicky jotted down my order, revealed the price then headed back to grab it and while I was waiting, someone came over and touched the small of my back. I jumped and turned to face Jason Monahan.

"Hey Ally," He spoke.

"Oh, hey Jason."

"What's up?"

"Just waiting on some fries, how about you?"

"Talking to the most gorgeous girl in Nicky's," He stated with a smile and a wink. I let out a choked cough, turning my attention quickly towards Nicky to grab my fries then back to Jason, who had managed to move even closer.

"Look Jason," I felt bad, knowing I had caused this by kissing him and somewhat leading him on but I had to let him know how I felt before Reid did. "That's really sweet but I'm not interested. Me and Reid worked things out, we're back together again."

"You're not interested," He snarled, startling me slightly. I nodded and backed up until my back was pressed against the stool. Jason narrowed his eyes then sighed. "Sorry."

"No, no I'm sorry." Placing a hand on his shoulder, I offered him a weak smile. "I never should have gone to the Dells with you while I still had feelings for Reid. It wasn't fair for me to lead you on and for that I am so sorry."

"It's fine," Jason assured me. "Tell Garwin that he's a lucky guy!"

"You don't need to tell me that," Both of us looked over to find Reid leaning against one of the pillars, his hands crossed over his chest in just the right way to flash several of his tattoos. He gave me a charming smirk and that sexy wink then held out his hand and I walked over, lacing my fingers through his and flashed him the brightest smile I could muster. But what shocked me was what he said next.

Turning to Jason, he held out his other hand and when Jason took it, he smiled and said. "Thanks for taking care of my girl while I was off being an ass."

"Not a problem Garwin," Jason laughed. "If you need me to take care of her again, just name the time and place and I'll be there."

Reid gripped my hand tighter and chuckled before smirking. "Don't count on it Monahan." Once Jason was gone, he looked down at my curious face and placed several kisses to my lips that left me nearly breathless. "And don't you count on it either Ally."

"Never," I whispered.

"Good," Reid commented. He popped a French fry into his mouth, chewed then held up a finger. "Besides, if you did I'd just have to kick his ass and try to win you back because without you, it doesn't mean anything!"

I placed hand over my heart, flattered by his sweet comment and let out a small 'awe'. "That was so sweet Mr. Garwin, who knew you could be such a big softie."

"No one," Reid growled. Dipping his head, he went to nip at my neck but I shook my head and backed away, laughing when began to pout. "Who knew you were such a big tease."

"No one." I mimicked and with that I headed back to our table and placed the fries down, almost dying of laughter when all three boys dug in. Reid came up behind me, lacing both arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I settled against him and knew that this felt right. No matter how much he had hurt me, the pain of not being with him was worse. I loved him; he loved me. That was all that mattered and now nothing else seemed so difficult. I knew we'd have our fights but along with that was working it out, something I had faith we could do.

"You're amazing," He whispered.

"And you're being a real suck up today."

"Looking for something extra?" Pogue asked with a mouthful of fries. Kate slapped him across the head, muttering something about getting his mind out of the gutter and shot me a look saying it all 'Men'.

I laughed and faced Reid, eyebrows raised in question. "And if I am?"

"Not gonna happen Reid." I stated, a giggle escaping my lips as his eyes went wide and his lips stuck out; he was pouting.

And all at once the look was gone and he was smirking once again. His blue eyes bored down on me and I felt his arms slither around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest as he kissed my lips. "Never say never love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there you go. I'd like to call this one-shot **"Never Say Never"**, I really hope you liked it and if you did, please leave a review! Okay, also let me know if I made a little too sappy, I didn't want to but I thought after all that happened, he should be able to be happy with the one he loves.

**Also,** let me know if you want another One-Shot about these two. I am willing to right almost anything, so if you have an idea-maybe a date, an incounter, a night out- just PM me or leave a review and I will gladly get back to you. As well, if you want a prequel One-Shot, I am up to it.

Thanks so much, Love cityoffire101


	2. Understandably TongueTied

**A/N:** Hey guys, so thank you all for the reviews and I decided to add the prequel to this story because it's so small and I didn't want to make a whole new story for something so short. But I do hope you enjoy it and let me know because I love hearing from you.

**Disclaimer**: I do Not own anything except my OC Ally

**Understandably Tounge-tied **

**Prequel**

**By: Cityoffire101**

* * *

><p>Reid Garwin took his usual spot next to Tyler in science, his head automatically thumping against the desk as he fought off the feeling to go back to his dorm and catch some sleep. His recent activities had left him rather tried and in a very grumpy mood and everyone knew that when Reid was tired it would be best to stay out of his way. His arms moved to block out the classroom noise as he shut his eyes in an attempt to escape into his thoughts.<p>

"Man, look at that." A voice broke through his train of thought, making Reid growl and look of for the source, only to find Aaron Abbot pointing across the room. His gaze traveled across the busy class, taking in nothing out of the ordinary. "She is a cute little thing." He snapped his attention back to the curly haired freak and cocked an eyebrow, making Aaron chuckle. "What are you looking at Garwin?"

"Shut the fuck up man," He snarled.

"Oh, someone is a bit pissy. What did you do Simms, not give him his daily Midol?" Tyler muttered something under his breath, quickly flipping him off then went back to his work. "If you must know what we're talking about, it's that pretty little thing in the far corner."

Both sons glanced over and found the source. Sitting in the corner with her head buried in books was Ally Ferguson. She chewed her bottom lip, tapping the pencil lightly against the desk before nodding and scurrying to write down the answer.

Reid tilted his head and wondered to himself how she had caught the attention of Aaron and his friends because as he could remember all throughout public school and most of high school Ally was under the social radar. Everyone knew she was a nerd, always on top of her class-of course under Caleb- and she never attended parties. She was quiet, shy and all in all socially awkward. He did have to admit that she wasn't ugly but there was nothing overly special about her. Ally had chocolate brown hair that was never styled in anything but waves and her figure was short and slim.

"You're interested in her?" Reid scoffed at Aaron, who simply nodded with a smirk settled on his face. "Why?"

"Because she's cute and from what I heard, her brother's leaving Spencer to attend some Art school in Glouster which makes her available."

Everyone knew of her older Brother Rick, he was very over protective and hardly aloud Ally to socialize with guys-of course she probably wouldn't do it anyways. Rick was on the football team as well as being one of the top artists in Spencer. He lived for football but everyone knew that if he had a chance to fulfill his passion for the arts that he would take it without a second thought.

Reid glanced back at her and this time was surprised to find her staring at them, only then when she noticed he was staring back, did she quickly turn away. He chuckled, satisfied with her reaction then turned quickly to Tyler and flashed him his ever cocky smirk that made his best friend roll his eyes.

"Go." Was all Tyler said before returning to his work. Reid snatched up his things and shot Aaron a smug look before heading over to where Ally sat.

"Hey," He said before taking the empty seat beside her. Ally glanced up, surprised by his actions and nodded. "So are you new here?" He knew very well that she wasn't hell, it was a stupid question to have been asked but it was pretty much how he always introduced himself since the whole _"you kind of remind me of my grandmother"_ line seemed to fail.

Ally shook her head and sputtered out a reply. "I-Im Ally and n-no, I'm n-not." He had to laugh at her shyness, it was quite cute.

"I'm Reid, Reid Garwin."

Holding out his hand, Reid watched as she shook it, noticing right away that her hand was quite small in comparison to his own. Ally quickly let go and offered him a weak smile, her hair falling frequently in front of her eyes. "I-I know, w-we've had several classes together."

"Really now?" She nodded. "Huh, here I would have thought I'd remember a pretty girl like you." A blush crept onto her cheeks and she ducked away to chew on her bottom lip.

The teacher entered soon after, ordering everyone to grab their texts and open up to a certain page, explaining quickly their job before demanding they start.

Reid smirked, settling back into his spot and pointed to the instructions before him. "Let's get going partner; we have a lot of work to do." Ally glanced up at him through wide eyes and he knew she was tongue-tied, which was very understandable. He was after all Reid Garwin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so the Prequel is done and over with. I just really wanted this up so you all could really see how Ally and Reid met. I was thinking, but have not yet come to the decision if I will make this a story. What do you think? Should I? Let me know by clicking the lovely button down there which says** "Review"**


End file.
